Un acte ayant un gout de soumission, de mensonge
by Cold Music
Summary: Lendemain d'une soirée agitée dans la chambre de Kanda. Allen n'en peut plus ; était ce du cinéma, ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?... Vous le découvrirez en venant lire.
1. POV Allen

Coucou à touuus 8DD. Me revoici avec une one-shot, bien angst.

Bon, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie moi hein.

Inspiration : Rape Me (que vous trouverez surement dans mes favorites stories, c'est une FMA fanfic).

Correctrice : Yuui Anata (merci encore de me supporter xD).

Auteur : … Moi, jusqu'à preuve du contraire XD.

Have a good tiiime !

Ou comment faire de la pub aux romans de Stéphanie Meyer ( 1- Fascination, 2-Tentation, 3- Hésitation).

**Un acte ayant un gout de soumission, de mensonge.**

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

Tu voudrais te lever, je t'en empêche. Je te retiens avec mon bras sur ta taille.

Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas.

J'entends un bruit. Est-ce que tu soupires… ?

Tu te recouches sur le lit et me regardes.

Arrête. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là.

Je me serre dans tes bras, fins mais musclés. Je sens à peine ton étreinte.

Au bout que quelques secondes, tu me repousses.

« Kanda… » fis-je.

Il me regarde, méchamment, hautain. _Comme avant._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me prends t-il pour…. Une vulgaire prostituée ?

Et ces yeux… C'est putains d'yeux…

Ils me foudroient, me réduisent en poussière, me font sentir mal à l'aide.

Mais ils sont tellement beaux, magnifiques dirais-je même.

Je les adore. Je les vénère, je les désire même. Ils sont tellement plus beaux que les miens.

Je lève la main, pour te toucher la joue, tu m'arrêtes.

Ta main est si froide, glacée. Ce n'est pas comme hier soir.

Hier, elle était chaude, brulante sur mon corps.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? » demandas-je.

Il soupira. Et me regarda avec encore plus d'intensité.

Il sait que je craque chaque fois quand il me regardait.

« Vas t-en de mon lit, Allen » fit-il, l'air fatigué.

« Pourquoi ?! ».

« Parce que ».

« Ce n'est pas une réponse ! » m'exclamai-je, outré. « Je croyais que tu m'aimais, Kanda ».

« … »

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais, Kanda ?! » fis-je._

_Le plus âgé était presque couché sur moi, embrassant mon cou avec passion. _

_« J'ai…envie de toi, Allen » fit-il._

_Je manquais ma respiration. _

_« Que.. » essayai-je. _

_Il m'arrêta en m'embrassant passionnément. N'en pouvant plus, je mis ma main sur son dos, et mon autre main sur son cou, l'encourageant à continuer._

_Il détacha petit à petit ma chemise. _

_« Allen… Allen » fit-il. Il s'arrête._

_Je le regarde. Il me regarde._

_« Je t'aime. Et toi ? » me demande t-il._

_Je lui souris, il se penche sur moi, me mordille l'oreille. _

_Je gémis._

_Je sais que je suis avec un garçon._

_Je sais que c'est mal._

_Je sais que l'on va me punir._

_Je sais que si j'excite Kanda, je vais le regretter, que tout ceci va mal finir._

_Je sais tout cela, mais je l'aime. _

_Je l'aime tellement que je vais au-delà de tout cela._

_Je sens qu'il enlève ma ceinture, puis mon pantalon._

_J'ai peur mais je m'en réjouis tellement. Quel étrange sentiment. _

_Il m'embrasse puis enlève mon boxer, et le sien. _

_Nous avons atteints le point sans retour. Tant pis. Je l'assumerai. Comme toujours. J'ai tellement envie de son corps, que j'assumerai cette horreur. Cette promesse brisée. Ce viol des règles de la citadelle._

_Mais tant que je suis avec lui, je vais en profiter. En prendre le plus de plaisir possible._

_Kanda, je t'aime. Ne me laisse pas. _

_C'est ce jour ténébreux d'avril que je m'offre à toi. _

_J'ai peur mais j'éprouve tellement de plaisir, que j'en oublie le reste. _

_J'en oublie le fait que tu t'appelles Kanda. _

_Mais je t'aime, plus que tout au monde._

_Et j'ai envie de toi, c'est ça le pire._

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime Yuu. Mon cou devient sec à force de le dire, de le hurler._

_Tes longs cheveux noirs me tombent sur les épaules. Ils sont soyeux._

_C'est en cette sombre nuit d'avril que j'affirme que je suis le mal._

_C'est en cette sombre nuit d'avril que je me sens brisé._

C'est en cette sombre matinée, lendemain d'une nuit agitée, que j'hurle intérieurement que je désespère.

« Alors…tu te fichais de moi ? » questionnai-je.

J'étais si naïf.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Alors, c'était pour m'avoir dans ton 'plumard' que tu m'as sauvé, lors de notre dernière mission !? C'était pour coucher avec moi, que tu m'as raconté des conneries !? **Je t'aimais, Kanda ! Tu t'es fichu de moi ! **» hurlais-je, les larmes venant aux yeux.

Je ne pus me retenir et versai une larme. Mais il ne me vit pas, je lui tournai le dos.

« Ecoute, Allen… » essaya t-il.

« Huuuuh… Je te hais, je te… » fis-je.

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi au grand seigneur, n'arrivais-je pas à le détester… ?

« Allen. Hier, c'était vrai, j'avais envie de toi ».

« Je vois. Tu voulais juste…'t'amuser' » fis-je, dégouté de son attitude.

« Je t'aime aussi » dit-il, calmement.

Je me retournai soudainement.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Voulais-tu t'amuser, oui ou non ? » questionnai-je.

Il me prit par le cou, m'embrassa passionnément.

Il me coucha sur le lit, m'embrassant le visage avec soin.

« Arrête… .arrête.. .ARRETES Kandaaaa ! » fis-je.

Je me débattis, il me lâcha.

Yuu me regarda. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression dans ses yeux.

Il avait des yeux, que lorsque on vous les faits, vous avez pitié de l'autre. Vous voulez le protéger, l'aimer.

« En fait… Tu me veux, c'est tout ? » demandai-je.

Je ne m'attendais à plus rien d'autre.

J'avais mal ; mal au cœur, mal vers le bas du dos. Mon cœur saignait. Mon corps saignait. Doucement, mais surement, je pleurais intérieurement. Tout… était fini.

Les secondes passèrent. Une à une. Une minute se forma. Il sembla réfléchir, tête baissée, je ne voyais plus ses yeux.

« Ne me mens pas » ajoutais-je. De toutes façons, qu'est ce que ca aurai changé... ?

« Je t'aime. J'ai envie de toi » répondit-il.

Bah voila, c'était tout de suite plus simple…

« C'est tout, donc… ? ».

Il acquiesça. Je tournai la tête, réfléchissant.

Je l'aimais et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir. Tout ce que je pouvais lui donner.

Je repris mon habituel sourire et l'embrassai.

Puisque c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire, autant le faire.

Tout comme hier, ma gorge s'assécha. Tout comme hier, j'éprouvai de la peur mélangé à de la réjouissance, du plaisir.

Tout comme hier, je sais ce que tu vas faire après, mais je l'assume.

Oui, je l'assumerai. J'irai de l'avant.

Qu'on me pardonne pour cet instant de pêché. Mais moi aussi je suis un être humain. Et j'aime quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un m'aime. Qui ne ferait pas pareil … ?

Kanda je t'aime, ne me quitte pas.

La vie est un théâtre, un recommencement d'une scène. De notre scène. Mais cette fois, l'acte se terminera sur un drame. Sur une promesse brisée. Sur des larmes.

Tout cet acte a un gout de mensonge, de soumission. De viol des règles de la citadelle.

D'amour, tout simplement. Entre deux hommes.

De quand la haine passe à l'amour. De quand la fascination se fait trop forte, que l'hésitation n'est plus de mise et que la tentation est trop forte (1). D'amour traversant les âges, les époques.

Roh, et puis, je m'en fous. La chose qui compte le plus maintenant, c'est moi et Kanda, Yuu et moi.

Ce nous qui existe.


	2. POV Kanda

POV Kanda

Tss.

J'aurais du m'en douter.

Ce sourire, hier, que tu as arboré avant de m'embrasser, j'aurais du m'en douter qu'il était faux.

Mais tu es tellement bon acteur. Dans _notre_ pièce de théâtre.

Mais évidemment, le rôle du fou était pour moi. J'étais obsédé par ton corps, je te voulais. Cette innocence, cette fraicheur m'intriguait, cette façon d'être me passionnait. Cet amour que tu éprouvais m'offusquait.

Toi, Allen, dans le rôle du bon. Ne souhaitant que mon bonheur, prêt à tout pour réaliser mes souhaits, mes désirs. Tu ne savais pas à qui tu allais te frotter, mon pauvre amant. Comme je l'ai dit, cette innocence se dégageant de toi était comme une couronne de lumière. Une couronne de roses.

Je n'avais pas demandé à ce que tu m'aimes.

**Je l'avais souhaité**. Tout bas, en priant. Dans ma tête. Dans mon cœur.

Tous ces jours où tu étais loin de moi. En mission, au médecin ou absent, tout simplement, ma poitrine se serrait. La lumière du soleil me brulait, en pensant à toi. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais absolument rien. Pour moi, amour et homme ne rimait pas, encore moins toi et moi. Yuu Kanda et Allen Walker. Ahahah ! Laisse-moi rire !

Mais…

Maintenant, je connais la raison de ce pincement au cœur.

De l'amour, tout simplement.

Le genre d'amour qui vous fait perdre la tête, qui vous fait croire que tout vas bien, que vous n'êtes pas amoureux de cette personne. Le genre d'amour qui vous fait sourire, qui vous fait réaliser que sans l'autre personne vous vous sentez mal, que vous n'êtes rien. Le genre d'amour qui vous donne envie de vous enivrer de l'autre personne. De sentir son souffle sur votre bouche, dans votre cou. Qui vous donne la force de continuer.

Le genre d'amour qui vous rend fou. L'amour passionné , on dit, enfin je crois.

Et moi, Yuu Kanda, je ne connaissais pas cet amour trop énorme à mon gout. Je me suis fait prendre, telle une mouche dans les filets de l'araignée. Je me suis débattu, mais j'ai perdu.

L'amour m'a englouti. J'avais **perdu**.

Je devais le reconnaitre, ce fait qui me vrillait le cœur ; j'aimais un homme.

Et qui plus est, s'appelait Allen Walker.

Tout ceci ne me plaisait pas, je savais bien ce qui allait arriver.

Une énorme pièce de théatre, un jeu. Des acteurs souriants. Des gentils, des fous, des méchants.

Oh non, ca ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

Mais quoi que je fasse, je ne faisais que m'enterrer dans mon trou, quoi que je fasse pour éviter cet 'enfant', cela revenait à me jeter cette conclusion au visage. Je te voulais. Tu seras ma source de courage, de force, de jeunesse. Tu seras mon âme sœur, mon amour caché. Ma part blanche, mon ange.

**Mon cœur.**

Et j'en ai eu marre, j'ai craqué.

Un soir, je suis allé te voir, toi, dans ta chambre. Tout d'abord, je me suis dit :'Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de venir te voir pour te raconter une connerie pareille !?'. Puis, en voyant ton visage souriant, j'ai compris. J'ai compris pourquoi tu me tuais intérieurement, pourquoi je t'admirais, secrètement, pourquoi je t'aimais.

Je suis resté planté là, puis je suis rentré dans ta chambre.

C'est là que tout a commencé. Nous. Toi et moi.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour connaitre la nature de tes sentiments envers moi. Il m'a suffit de dire quelques mots, j'attendais ta réponse. Je l'ai eu. Et j'étais heureux, presque euphorique !

Mais voila, il restait une ombre sur le tableau.

Nos désirs n'étaient pas pareils.

Moi, je te souhaitais mien. Toi, tu voulais que je te serre fort dans mes bras. Ca aurait pu nous séparer, nous déchirer…

Mais encore, tu as souri et accepté. Tu t'es vendu pour rester avec moi.

Tu as fait ton choix. Je n'allais pas rechigner quand même !?

Mais…

Maintenant, pardonne-moi, Allen.

J'aurais du me douter de tout ceci. De cette scène. De cet acte.

Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, ce matin, je pensais que ca t'avais fait plaisir, comme chaque fois. Il faut croire que non. T'aurais-je forcé ?

…T'ais-je blessé ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, pardonne-moi.

Cela fait toute une journée que je ne t'ai plus vu, depuis ce fameux matin.

Dieu que je suis fainéant ; Je suis toujours dans ma chambre, à penser, à soupirer.

Soudain, j'entendis un toquement à la porte. Je cherchai mon boxer et ma longue chemise des mains, les mit et ouvrit.

Je découvrais quelques personnes assez… dérangées par mon absence. Un Lavi, qui n'en revenait pas de me voir vivant, une Lenalee inquiète, une Miranda au bord du suicide et un Kro' avec des yeux de merlans frits.

C'était désespérant.

« Oui ? » fis-je, simplement.

Je dus les surprendre ; mon ton fut plus dur que je ne le souhaitais. Tant pis.

« Tu viens manger, Kanda ? » me demanda la jeune fille.

« Je n'ai pas faim » me contentais-je de répondre. Une sorte de boule à l'estomac.

J'appréciais bien Lenalee, depuis le temps qu'on se connaissait, la moindre de ses mimiques m'étaient connues. Mais je ne l'aimais pas.

Elle me fixa, de ses grands yeux.

« Ca va, vieux ? » questionna Lavi.

Non, je ne vais pas bien.

« Si si. Ne vous inquiétez pas, foutez moi la paix… » Je voulu fermer la porte, mais Lenalee entra, puis la ferma.

Je la regardais, hébété. Je voulu prononcer quelque chose mais elle me prit de cours.

« Kanda...Qu'est ce que tu as ? » me demanda-t-elle, penchant la tête.

En réfléchissant, heureusement que son frère n'était pas là. Je n'étais qu'en survêtement, elle pas très habillée (vous ne me ferez jamais croire que sa jupe est un habit à part entière). Cela pouvait porter à confusion.

Je fis rien de la main.

« C'est avec Allen, hier ? Il n'est plus là depuis. Nii-san ne lui a pas confié de mission » fit-elle, inquiète pour nous deux.

Si elle savait.

« Qui sait où il est partit… » soupirais-je, à peine audible du lieu où se trouvait la jeune fille.

Je me contentais de me coucher dans mes draps, remettant ma couverture sur mon corps.

Je n'avais envie de rien. Ni de manger, ni de me lever, ni d'expliquer ma situation. Qu'on me foute la paix.

« Kanda, je te connais. Que se passe t-il ? Dis le moi, s'il te plait… » me supplia t-elle.

Elle s'assit sur le lit. Et jamais, au grand jamais, je ne m'attendis à ce qu'elle allait faire :

Elle me mit sa tête sur ses genoux et mit sa main dans mes cheveux. Comme quand on veut apaiser un enfant. Ressemblais-je à un enfant qui a perdu son jouet favori ?

Je ne fis rien, je ne réagis pas. C'était apaisant. J'aimais ce geste purement maternel malgré le fait que j'étais plus vieux qu'elle.

« Pourquoi… ? » demandais-je, aussi bien à moi même qu'à Lenalee.

« Ca ne te dérange pas ? » me dit-elle, sur un ton doux. Je fis non de la tête. « Est-ce que tu aimes Allen ? ».

Je me replia sur moi-même à cette question. Je détestais parler de sentiments.

Elle me regarda, avec un sourire triste, les larmes dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » fis-je, voyant une larme perler.

« Allen, je l'aime » m'avoua t-elle.

« Oh… » sortis-je.

« Ce n'est rien… quand je me suis déclarée, il m'a avoué qu'il t'aimait ».

« Vraiment ? ». J'eus franchement l'air d'un collégien qui découvrait que son amour était réciproque.

Elle hocha la tête.

Nous restâmes encore assis quelque temps. Je ne comptais plus les minutes passées dans ce mutisme. Seul quelques fois sa voix me ramenait à la réalité.

Allen, tu me rends fou.

Je hais l'amour, c'est surement réciproque.

Deux jours plus tard, j'eus le plaisir de le voir revenir.

Accompagné par Thomas, un traqueur, je le vis franchir la porte de la cafeteria. Il était surement partit en mission en cachette, le connaissant. Il s'assit à ma table où se trouvait _notre_ équipe, m'évitant du regard.

Je remarqua qu'il avait maigri. Pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour que je le vois. Je soupira.

« Monsieur Kanda, quelque chose ne va pas ? » me demanda le traqueur, prévenant.

Je failli répondre : « Mais qu'est ce que vous avez avec cette question à la con ? » et d'autre choses agréables dans ce ton là, mais je me repris.

« Hmm» répondis-je, retournant à mon assiette, à mes sobas.

Je n'avais même pas envie de les manger… Désastreux tout ça.

Je soupira encore, prit mon plateau et quitta la table.

« Mais.. ?! » fit Lavi.

« Pas faim » me contentais-je de répondre.

Je déposa l'assiette à Jerry avec un hochement de tête, le remerciant à ma manière. Il me sourit et je partit. Cet endroit me donnai la nausée.

Je jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Allen, il me regarda quelques instants, puis détourna le regard. Je soupirai.

Mais bon Dieu, je l'avais tant blessé !?

Je partis, n'engeulant même pas au passage Chaoji qui me bouscula légèrement en courant.

Je montais monotonement les marches, sans aucune volonté. Rien ne m'attendait. A chaque marche, mon esprit s'embrumait. Les gens m'évitaient, comme d'habitude, seulement, ils me regardaient avec un regard compatissant.

Mais je vous emmerde moi.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Vide. Comme avant.

Je m'assis sur mon lit. Une heure passa. Puis deux heures.

Soudain, l'illumination.

La vraie.

La pure.

Je me leva précipitamment, sauta presque sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et me rua sur la chambre d'Allen.

Qu'on mette les choses au clair.

J'arriva devant la dite porte, respira un bon coup, toqua et entra.

Il était là, derrière son bureau. Il voulut dire quelque chose, puis ferma la bouche.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi.

Il était grand temps qu'on mette les choses au clairs.


	3. Conclusion

Heyyy, bonsoiiir (ou bonjour, ça dépend) ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien ? Tant mieux x).

Nan, sérieux, merci encore de lire mon multi-parts, de le reviewer (faiiites le, faiiites le [l'auteur essaye de vous hypnotiser]). Grace à une simple certaine rencontre, j'ai fait quelque chose de plus…positif… Bref XD. Merci d'avoir lu ce torchon jusqu'à la fin (désolée s'il reste encore des fautes malgré ma correctrice ^^' ) ! A bientoooot !

En espérant que ça vous plaise :

**Chapitre 3 : Conclusion**

POV Allen :

J'entendis un toquement à la porte. Je _le_ reconnus. Pas besoin de répondre, je savais qu'_il_ allait entrer.

Toujours impatient, comme un chat n'ayant pas eu son bol de lait.

Et effectivement, _il _entra. Je parle bien sur de Kanda. L'unique, le seul et l'unique.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe » lança t-il, me fixant intensément.

Je soupirai intérieurement.

« J'aimerais savoir aussi » murmurai-je.

Je semblai fatigué, il dut le voir. J'avais maigri, il **avait** du le voir. C'était tellement impossible de lui cacher quelque chose. Irréaliste même. Yuu me connaissait par cœur. Autant du point de vue de mon corps que de mes sentiments. Toute tentative de mentir paraissait exclue, futile.

Il se rapprocha de mon bureau. Je m'en dégageai mais restai sur ma chaise. Mon seul lien.

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Pourquoi quoi ? » fis-je, haussant un sourcil.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi » gronda t-il de sa voix. « Que se passe t-il ? ».

Rien. Justement, il ne se passe rien.

Une absence de sentiments, de ressentiments. D'amour, de haine. De compassion, de mépris. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Il ne se passait strictement rien en moi. Le vide. Le néant. **L'oubli**. Je restai dans cette… lassitude depuis qu'il m'avait touché la dernière fois. Comme si quelque chose s'était arrêté. Ou avait démarré.

« Je ne sais pas, Kanda. Je ne sais plus » dis-je, pensif. « Inutile de me dire quelque chose, d'essayer de me faire réagir. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ce que je ressens ».

Ses yeux s'ouvrent grands ; de la peur ? De l'amour ? De la pitié peut-être ?

« C'est impossible, pour un être comme toi ».

« Nous sommes pareils ».

« Je ne pense pas ».

Nous nous défiâmes du regard. Le sien dur et avait une touche de 'J'ai toujours raison' et le mien, plus souple, au bord du gouffre.

« Quoiqu'il en soit… » commençais-je.

Je m'arrêtai. Que voulais-je dire ? Lui dire que c'était fini ? Que je le détestais ? Que je l'aimais ?

Que j'avais perdu ? Que j'avais peur ? Que j'avais mal ?

Je baissai la tête, réprimant violemment des larmes. J'étais pitoyable.

« Pleure si tu en as envie » fit-il doucement.

« Pas devant toi ».

Cette phrase sembla le blesser.

Excuse-moi, Yuu…

« Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il va se passer… après ? » questionna t-il.

Il n'y aurait pas d'après. Il n'y aurait pas de suite. Il n'y aurait pas d'Happy Ending.

Il n'y aurait rien.

« Rien. Le néant. Qu'espérais-tu ? » répondis-je, entourant mes genoux de mes maigres bras.

« … Continuer ».

Je ris doucement. Un rire jaune.

« Comment veux-tu…qu'il y ait une suite !? » m'exclamai-je.

Mon accent de rage le surprit, il recula puis avança de nouveau.

_Ne m'approche pas._

« Comment veux tu que nous puissions continuer, Kanda !? » hurlai-je.

« J-Je ne comprends pas » répondit-il. Simplement.

Il ne comprenait pas. Moi non plus, je ne comprenais plus rien. Ni cette rage qui m'envahissait, ni cette tristesse qui m'habitait. Ni cet amour qui débordait comme un vase trop rempli.

J'allai céder, me briser. Eclater.

Un lourd silence s'empara de la pièce.

J'avais peur, une peur qui prenait un malin plaisir à me faire mal dans le ventre. Ou plus bas, un peu plus bas. Là où il m'avait touché.

A peine voyant, mon corps tremblait comme si j'avais froid. Je dormais sous une tempête de sentiments. Je grelottai. La tempête de neige se rapprocha, emportant tout au passage. Il ne resta plus rien. Elle avait tout prit.

Moi. Premièrement.

« Allen ? » fit la voix de Yuu.

Je le regardai.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » demanda t-il.

Je touchai mes joues. Effectivement, elles étaient mouillées.

Il s'avança, s'agenouillant devant moi.

POV Kanda :

Je m'agenouillai devant lui.

Cet être magnifique qui pleurait, de ma faute. Je l'avais détruit.

Je le jugeai quelques secondes. Ses yeux, presque éteints, ne semblaient pas du même monde que les miens. Ses cheveux, d'habitude 'rangés' dans un tel ordre, contrastaient avec son allure habituelle.

« Je t'aime, Allen Walker » fis-je.

Tout simplement.

Il replongea la tête dans ses genoux, une longue plainte sortit de son corps recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Le voir ainsi me brisais le cœur.

« Allen, tu es ma force, mon courage, ma jeunesse… » continuais-je.

Il releva la tête, me regardant. Je souris, un peu.

« Tu es mon amour, mon âme sœur… ».

Je lui pris la main, il la regarda comme si c'était la chose la plus belle au monde.

« Allen… Tu es mon cœur. Celui qui me fait vivre tout les jours. Qui me fait ressentir des sentiments. La personne sans qui je ne pourrais continuer à vivre » repris-je.

« Tu es tout. Et pas rien, comme tu le crois. Tu es tout, absolument, tout ce dont j'ai besoin » finis-je.

Ma déclaration du le surprendre. Moi aussi.

C'était comme des retrouvailles. Après une longue absence. Un premier amour, une première déclaration.

Il pleura encore, je le serrai dans mes bras.

Je n'étais certes, peut-être pas l'homme le plus costaud, mais je le protégerai. Plus que tout au monde. Car il était mon cœur. Il était mon tout.

Il dit mon nom, il m'appela.

« Kanda…moi aussi je t'aime » je sentis une larme tombai sur mon T-shirt. « Je sais que… je ne suis pas très fort, alors j'ai besoin que tu me protèges. Moi… » il renifla quelque fois. Il se déclarait en douceur, à son rythme. « J'ai besoin de toi, Kanda… Ne me laisse pas… Ne m'abandonne pas…».

Je le regardai, l'enlevant de mon étreinte, et sourit.

Lui aussi. De son plus beau sourire. La couronne de lumière revint l'entourer, enlevant celle de douleurs.

Puis, doucement, comme si j'attendais chaque fois son autorisation, je lui pris le menton d'une main et m'approchai de sa tête, de ses lèvres. Je posai les miennes sur les siennes. Doucement. Je n'allai pas plus loin.

Je me retirai, le regardant. Il me sourit : alors je devais agir ainsi ? Et pas comme avant ?

Je lui pris les côtés de la tête par les mains et l'attirai à mes lèvres.

Je l'embrassai, d'abord doucement, puis plus sauvagement. Il répondit au baiser. Il chercha mes mains, les trouva puis les serra fort.

POV Allen :

Je lui pris ses mains pendant qu'il m'embrassait. J'avais besoin de ce contact rassurant.

Nos mains jouèrent ensemble. Comme si elles existaient à part entière. Pourtant, ce n'est qu'une représentation physique de mon amour pour Yuu. J'entrelaçai nos doigts. Je voudrais qu'il continue de m'embrasser, sans fin. Sentir cet amour déborder, le sentir si gentil, alors qu'il est tout sauf ça avec les autres. J'aimerais l'aimer pour toujours, même si c'est un garçon. L'avoir toujours serré contre moi, ou plutôt, que je sois serré dans ses bras, protecteurs et délicatement musclés. Etre dans une sorte de bulle, ou nous sommes les seuls. Ou rien n'existe.

Ou tu m'aimerais indéfiniment. Et moi aussi.

Ou on pourrait se tenir la main, sans que l'on nous réprimande. Ou les gens de _notre espèce _seraient acceptés, pour ce qu'ils valent, pas pour ceux qu'ils aiment.

Tu enlèves une de tes mains et la pose sur ma joue.

Je la rejoins. Ta peau est chaude, mais en même temps si froide. Elle n'est pas dure, comme si je pouvais jouer avec. Comme une peau d'enfant. Mais c'est ce que nous sommes encore, non ? Nous sommes encore des adolescents qui découvrons la vie, l'amour. Qui se raccrochent à une seule personne pour pouvoir continuer à vivre. A une main, qui serait toujours présente.

Je serai ton cœur. Tu seras ma main. D'accord ?

Tu te décolles, arrêtant le baiser. Tu as peur que je ne réagisse mal. Des yeux noirs me fixent avec appréhension.

« Je t'aime… » fis-je. « Je t'aime ».

Il me pose la tête sur son torse, caressant mes cheveux de sa main.

J'adorais ce contact. Rassurant et serein.

POV Kanda :

Je lui ébouriffai gentiment les cheveux. Ils sentaient bon. Cette blancheur extraordinaire me donnait l'impression que j'avais de la chance d'être celui qu'Allen aimait.

Mais n'était ce pas le cas ?


End file.
